This invention relates to hand means for robots.
When the hand means of a robot grips a workpiece which rests on an oscillating bed, the inertia of the workpiece exerts a great force onto the hand means thus damaging the latter. Further, the workpiece placed on the oscillating bed is not limited to a particular shape, but has various shapes, and therefore as the case may be, the hand means of the robot grips either the outer diameter portion of the workpiece or the inner diameter portion thereof.